Known symptoms of infections are pain, redness, swelling and temperature increase of the infected or inflamed part of the body. Despite the local nature of the infection, the symptoms regularly do not occur sufficiently localized to provide localized treatment. Especially when the infection is internal and not on or close to the skin, the symptoms may not reveal the precise location of the core of the infection. Known treatments may have to treat too large an area to be effective, or otherwise cause negative side-effects due to the larger treatment area.
Infrared visualization techniques reveal the temperature increase resulting from the infection but under the circumstances described, the temperature visualization will yield a larger area and not reveal the actual core of the infection.
In order to determine the correct diagnosis of an infection or inflammation, local thermal treatment is preferred over treatments that impact a larger part of the body than only the affected part. The optimal treatment entails the fastest and most effective result to the infected body part, with the least side-effects to the patient.
There is a need for an invention which can determine where an infection or inflammation can be localized with greater certainty in a human or animal body.